Daddy's Girl
by Silvite's Cry
Summary: And the screams of Scarlet Jacobs- of Shinobu- echoed throughout Santa Destroy. Spoilers, rated for violence.


"Well, well… and who's this little lass?"

His long coat, pressed white shirt, dark pants and narrow tie made the man seem scary at first; but his smile was so pretty and kind that I couldn't say no to his offered hand. After all, the secretary said he knew Daddy, and secretaries never lie.

"Sc-Scarlet." I said shyly, pressing my plaid skirt to my knees. "Daddy asked you to pick me up?" I asked, one eye hidden behind my hair. The man smiled.

"Yes, yes he did." He said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Mr. Jacobs is a personal friend of mine. He trained me in the art of the sword." He explained with a smile. My eyes lit up at his last sentence.

"Daddy trains you too? That's cool! He's the best, isn't he?!" I asked as he helped me into a limousine. He nodded.

"I would say he is, Scarlet. In fact, I plan to reward him for his deeds as a master swordsman." He said. He was really handsome when he smiled; I could feel a blush on my face when he ruffled a hand through my hair.

The inside of the limo was _so fancy!_ White seats with the occasional pink heart cushion took up a side of the car, while the other side was lined with a fridge and other things. It seemed so nice; so much nicer than my room at home.

"I'm sorry if the interior is a little flashy. You see, this car was ordered by my wife." Henry said, going over to the mini-fridge and pulling out two cans. "Do you like Sprite, Scarlet dear?" He asked, looking over his shoulder as I sat my bookbag next to me.

"Um, yes, Sprite's fine. And you have a wife?" I asked, cocking my head curiously. The brown-haired man nodded, handing one of the cans to me as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes… a beautiful woman by the name of Silvia. She's my light in the darkness of this town." He said, moving his hand towards the tinted windows. Santa Destroy I never really thought of as bad, but the look on his face made it seem as if he didn't like it here. I opened my can of soda, sipping at the clear liquid.

"She must be your one and only, then." I said with a smile, moving my feet and watching them scuff the floor. "Mom doesn't come around us much, so it's just me and Daddy now."

"I see. Things will get better, Scarlet, I promise." The man said, ruffling my white hair again. I nodded eagerly, drinking my soda.

Soon enough we were in front of my house; I got out of the car, thanking the driver for holding the door open for me. As I slung my backpack over my shoulders, I saw that the man with the coat got out right behind me.

"Sir Christel, will your business be long?" The driver asked. The man shook his head.

"Half an hour if he dares to defy my offer. Just wait here." He said with that convincing smile. He really was handsome. Of course, I didn't want to make it seem like I was listening to something I shouldn't be listening to, so I went up to the door and knocked three times.

"Coming, coming!"

The door opened to reveal my Daddy, still in his hakama. He raised an eyebrow. "Shinobu? Why are you home so early? It's only lunch hour." He asked after hugging me as a welcome home. I smiled at the nickname he always called me.

"The nice man brought me home, Daddy! He said he needed to talk to you." I said to him, pointing over my shoulder with my thumb at the man in the coat. Daddy stood up, gesturing for me to go inside. His face wasn't smiling and laughing like it usually was; he seemed really serious, like how he is whenever Mom came for a visit.

"Go to your room, Shinobu. I'll call you down when I need to, alright?" He said to me, still looking at the man as he walked across our lawn. I nodded, going up to my room. Things had seemed weird when Daddy said that; like he was in a rush. I walked over to my room, setting down my bookbag and starting to work on my homework.

"_You hurt her and I swear by God, you won't know tomorrow!"_

Daddy was yelling. Hesitantly I pressed my ear up to my door. I could make out two voices from downstairs.

"_Let's face it, Jacobs, your time has come. I do hope that you have a good afterlife."_

Something humming. It sounded like something out of the movies I used to watch with Daddy- lightsword? Lightblade?

"_You promise. You promise you won't hurt her."_

"_You have my word. Now. Goodbye, Jacobs."_

The hum got really loud; I opened my door, running downstairs to see red, red, red. I think I remember screaming; screaming as Daddy's face hit the floor and the rest of him didn't follow. I remember screaming as our white carpet and white walls turned scarlet, red as Daddy said my name was. Scarlet.

The man turned around, his long purple weapon disappearing as he tucked it away in his jacket. His white shirt was red _–scarlet-_ as he smiled over at me. That beautiful, handsome, horrible smile.

"Things will get better, Scarlet. I promise." He said simply, patting my head affectionately as he walked out the open door and into the limo. I heard what used to be Daddy's knees hit the floor, felt drops of what used to be Daddy's blood hit my face, my clothes, my hair; saw what used to be Daddy's hand loosen on the grip of a katana he said he would give to me when I was old enough.

-

_And the screams of Scarlet Jacobs- of Shinobu- echoed throughout Santa Destroy._

* * *

_Wrote this on a whim- it was fun. :D Shinobu says that Travis killed her father; considering that Travis said that he had never met him, it had to be Henry. RIGHT?! I dunno. It made sense in my head, at least._

_Thanks for reading, now review. :D_

_Disclaimer: No More Heroes doesn't belong to me asdkfhakdgjaaldkjf;_


End file.
